If Tomorrow Never Comes
by elijahsbaby1981
Summary: Draco got in an accident and is now dying in the hospital. What will he tell Hermione? -One shot song fic to Ronan Keating's "If Tomorrow Never Comes". DMHG


This thought came to me suddenly as I was listening to this song. Hope you like it!

The song is "If Tomorrow Never Comes" by Ronan Keating. I don't own anything.

$$$

"So, Hermione, how are you and Draco doing?" Ginny Weasley asked as she took a sip of her butterbeer. It was Ginny's 21st birthday and she and Hermione had met up in wizard London for some drinks.

"Oh, its wonderful! Deciding to move in with him was such a wonderful idea! I-"

"Hermione! Ginny!" Someone flew open the door and rushed up to their table. They looked up to see a frantic Harry, Ron, and Pansy. Over the years, after the Dark Lord fell, Pansy had come around and everyone had accepted her into society again.

"Hey Harry! How's-" But she was cut off again by Harry, who looked like he had just run a marathon.

"It's Draco! He got in an accident!" Harry gasped out, his green eyes frantic. Hermione was immediately on her feet.

"He's in St. Mungo's. Were on our way there now." Pansy explained, running her shaking hands through her dark hair in panic. Hermione nodded, tears already threatening to spill from her eyes.

In a second, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Pansy, and Hermione were gone.

They appeared again in front of St. Mungo's. Hermione's her face already tear-streaked, ran in with all her friends right behind her.

They came in to see Mrs. Malfoy yelling at one of the medi-witches, trying to get in to see her son.

"Mrs. Malfoy!" Hermione called. The frantic woman turned around to see Hermione coming towards her.

"Hermione, dear! Tell this woman to let me in! Or at least tell me how he's doing!" Hermione embraced Mrs. Malfoy and then turned towards the nurse.

"Please, I'm looking to see how Draco Malfoy is doing. You have got to help me." The nurse rolled her eyes and nodded, turning to go check with the doctor.

Hermione then turned back to the black haired woman.

"What happened to him? Do you know?" Hermione then hiccupped from all the tears that were protruding from her eyes. Mrs. Malfoy nodded and led all of her sons friends over to the sitting area.

"He was on his was to quidditch practice and he decided to fly there. And you know, flying cars are popular now…someone crashed into him." She then burst into tears again.

"Are you looking for Mr. Malfoy?" A different medi-witch came over to them. They all stood up and nodded. The state of everyone was very sad. Pansy was being held in Ron's arms and was in a flood of tears. Ginny and Harry weren't crying, but Ginny was hanging onto Harry's arm as if for dear life.

"He's not stable. Six of his ribs are broken and 3 of them have punctured his left lung. One of them is threatening to puncture his heart. Even with the most complex spells it would be a miracle if he lives."

At that moment Hermione broke down. Draco was the only man she ever really loved, and he was only man she ever planned on loving. If he died, she would never be able to survive.

She and Draco had been together for a year already, and there was talk of him proposing. Not many people had accepted their relationship, but her friends finally got accustomed to it.

"Is…Is he awake? Can we see him?" Mrs. Malfoy gasped out through her tears. The Medi-witch nodded and signaled for them to follow her. Hermione's relationship with Draco replayed in her mind as she took that long walk down the white and light pink halls. Her shoes squeaked on the floor as Draco's smiling face appeared in her head. His beautiful blonde hair, sparking blue eyes. Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked down at her bracelet. It was a simple gold chain with rubies intertwined. Draco had given it to her for their 6 month anniversary and she had never taken it off.

"Here we are. I must warn you, he's not stable." The six nodded and entered the room.

As soon as Hermione saw him, she rushed over to is bedside. His face was very pale and his platinum blonde hair was pasted to his head with sweat. He had cuts and bruises on his face and all over his arms.

"Draco? Draco, baby? Please say something. Please. Please." She cried.

She gasped as Draco's eyes opened a bit.

"Baby? Are you there?" Hermione held his hand and kissed it. He nodded slightly and smiled.

"Forgive me." His voice was raspy and he winced in pain after he spoke. Hermione laughed through her tears.

"Why would I need to forgive you?" She sat down on the bright white sheets of the bed next to him, careful not to cause him any pain.

"I watched you sleep last night." He told her with a small smile.

_Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark_

Hermione gave him a sympathetic gaze and leaned over to kiss him on his forehead.

_And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart_

He sighed and reached a hand up to cup her cheek.

"Mione. Listen to me. If I don't wake up…"

"Don't say that!" She exclaimed, tears now pouring from her eyes again.

"Listen. If I never wake up, never doubt that I love you." Hermione was now sobbing, her forehead touching his.

"I-I love you too."

_If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one_

"You are, and will always be the only one for me." Draco whispered. At the far side of the room, everyone was in tears. Pansy was now curled up in Ron's arms sobbing hysterically.

_And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes_

"Mione, when I die, you're going to have to go on without me. Promise me you will find someone, and don't cry for me." Hermione shook her head.

"You're not going to die." She whispered.

_'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
Now I live with the regret  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed_

"Just know, I love you with all my heart. Never forget that." He sucked in a tight breath that made everyone in the room startle in fear. Hermione nodded as he wiped away a tear.

_So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much she means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel_

"Do you remember, that every morning I would tell you that I loved you?" Hermione stared at him with scared eyes.

"That was incase this very thing happened and I didn't get a chance to tell you one last time." Draco motioned to everyone else who came over to the bed.

_If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes_

"I want to thank you all for all you have done for me. Don't cry for me." Mrs. Malfoy kissed her son on the cheek. "I love you son." She forced a smile.

He turned  back to Hermione and pulled her head down. He pressed his lips to hers.

"Ill always love you." He whispered.

"I love you too"

She then burst into tears as she watched Draco take his last breath.

_So tell that someone that you love  
Just what you're thinking of  
If tomorrow never comes_

$$$

::tear:: I've never written something like this before, so I hope it was ok.

**Please review and tell me if you want me to write another one, but with an alternate ending!**


End file.
